


At the Drive-In

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: They had stopped paying attention to the movie a while ago. It wasn't that the movie was boring, Isaac was just more interested in Scott and this was the first time they had been alone in months.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Author's Choice, any/any, losing their virginity at the drive-in movies

They had stopped paying attention to the movie a while ago. It wasn't that the movie was boring, Isaac was just more interested in Scott and this was the first time they had been alone in months.

Scott's lips moved to Isaac's neck, trailing kisses along it as someone on the screen screamed, drowning out the moan from Isaac. They weren't the only couple doing this, his werewolf hearing could pick up the sounds coming from other couples, but he tuned it out to focus on Scott.

He hesitantly moved a hand from Scott's shoulder and down his chest, pausing for a moment before slipping lower. Scott let out a groan and pulled back, watching as Isaac's fingers slowly unzipped his jeans. "Isaac."

"Do you want me to stop?" Isaac asked, pulling his hand away suddenly unsure.

Scott looked up at the other wolf, his eyes flickering between their human and wolf colors. "Do you really want to do this here?"

"This is just as good of a place as any," Isaac replied. "And I really, really want to have sex with you."

Scott just smiled and pressed his lips to Isaac's again. He pulled back and leaned the driver seat back. He laid back and beckoned Isaac over. Isaac eagerly climbed over, Scott's arms wrapping around him and pulling him down for another kiss.

"Are you sure about this?" Scott asked after a few more kisses. "You really want your first time to be here?"

"I'm sure about this, Scott," Isaac replied. "And I could care less about where it happens, as long as it's with you."

Scott nodded. "Okay, but if you want to stop-"

"I'll tell you," Isaac said, pressing his lips to Scott's. "I promise."


End file.
